Ensayos
by EggDupont
Summary: Ensayos. Siempre me habían encantado. Claro, eso era antes de que alguien comenzara a jugar con ellos...Traducción.
1. Primero, segundo, tercer y cuarto año

**Nota original de la autora**: Historia canon hasta el séptimo año. Hermione no vio morir a Siruis. Estaba inconsciente en ese momento.

* * *

Ensayos

Por lazer-angel

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Ensayos. Simplemente, los _amaba_. _Siempre_ obtenía un 'Sobresaliente', y (con excepción del profesor Snape, quien me odiaba tanto como Ron odiaba a Crookshanks) mis profesores siempre estaban orgullosos de mi excelente redacción y dedicación hacia ellos. Pero mientras pasaban los años, empecé a verlos con cierto desprecio. La culpa era de cierto hurón narcisista, orgulloso y miserable. De hecho, todo comenzó en mi primer año en Hogwarts…

xXx

Se pavoneaba como si tuviera un palo de escoba atravesándole el trasero; sus expresiones faciales contaban el mismo cuento. Fulminando con la mirada a todo aquel que consideraba indigno de estar a un radio de dos metros cerca de él; tenía un aire arrogante que yo pensaba era demasiado presuntuoso. Naturalmente, desde el primer día sentí cierta antipatía hacia él.

Uno de los primeros días de clase, me encontraba en un rincón de la biblioteca, trabajando en un ensayo llamado "Hechiceros, Brujas y Muggles". Después de un rato escuche como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, pero no me moleste en ver quién era.

Después de todo, la inspiración había llegado. Tenía en mente la introducción del ensayo y yo-

"Hola."

-la había perdido.

Molesta, me gire, con la pluma aun en mi mano, por si la inspiración decidía volver_. _"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Hermione ¿no?"

"Impresionante. Sabes mi nombre. ¿Es que acaso también me dirás de qué color son mis ojos?"

Ignorando el sarcasmo en mi voz, volteó a ver mi pergamino. "¿Qué haces?"

"Nada que te importe" ¡Ah, esperen!, la inspiración estaba volviendo. Comencé a escribir rápidamente, antes de que las palabras se me fueran.

_Thaddeus Thurkell es muy conocido por haber tenido siete hijos Squibs y transformarlos en_-

Repentinamente me detuve viendo mi redacción con el ceño fruncido. Revisé mi bolso hasta encontrar mi borrador azul y procedí a remover una buena parte de la oración que había escrito, para luego quitar las virutas de borrador restantes.

"¿Los deberes? Pero Hermione, ¡ese ensayo no hay que entregarlo si no hasta dentro de dos semanas! Lo asignaron ayer."

Tomando otra vez el borrador, comencé a frotarlo contra mi pergamino con más fuerza. "Pues yo no soy ninguna floja, si puedo hacerlo ahora lo haré. Los ataques de pánico que surgen la noche antes hacen que los ensayos no sean de buena calidad."

"Ay, por favor." Casi salté de la silla. Estaba tan distraída borrando que no me di cuenta que él se había movido. Sus labios estaban cerca de mi oreja con sus manos encima de mis hombros. No, no, no. "Vive un poco. Arriésgate y has el ensayo mañana." Pude notar la burla en su voz y por un momento deseé patearlo.

Y lo hice. O al menos lo intenté, por que cuando me paré, mi cabeza le dio directo en la nariz. Lanzó un chillido estridente, el cual podía haber sido fácilmente confundido por una risa de Lavender Brown. "¿Por qué no te largas a buscar alguna chica que de verdad le interesen tus tontas atenciones?"

Me miró ceñudo, mientras se agarraba la nariz. "Fien. Tratade de encontrar otda chica que zi me apredie." Y soltando un jadeo dramático giró (no sin antes tropezar con la mesa y tener que frenar para no caerse) para luego salir de la biblioteca. Su pequeño tropezón le ganó un bufido de la señora Pince.

Un esbozo de sonrisa cruzó mis labios. Ya le tenía cierto aprecio a la pobre chalada.

Me senté y levanté el pergamino, reprimiendo las ganas de romperlo en mil pedacitos. Ahí, a pesar de mis intentos por borrarlo se leía:

_Thaddeus Thurkell es bien conocido por haber tenido siete hijos Squibs y transformarlos en_ _**ese rubio divino sentado a mi lado**__. _

Miré el papel intensamente, esperando que las palabras desaparecieran. No lo hicieron. Gruñendo, saqué otro pedazo de pergamino y empecé a hacer mi ensayo de nuevo.

Afuera de la biblioteca, un chico rubio jugaba con su varita pasándola entre sus dedos y sonriendo con satisfacción. Si que había sido bueno haber aprendido aquel hechizo.

xXx

El año siguiente, no hubieron mas intentos de coqueteo por su parte. Por supuesto que no, ya que yo era la mejor amiga de las dos personas que mas odiaba en el colegio. Y también estaba el hecho de que yo era una sangre sucia. Había momentos en que me provocaba estrangularlo cada vez que usaba esa vil palabrita, pero después de un tiempo llegue a ignorarlo. La Cámara de los Secretos era la prioridad ese año.

Sin embargo, hubo una tarde quevolvimos a encontrarnos en la biblioteca.

Estaba yo sentada, muy tranquila en mi esquina favorita de la biblioteca, trabajando en un ensayo llamado "Los doce usos de la Sangre de Dragón". Nunca había sido muy creativa con los títulos, no importaba, mientras el trabajo fuera bueno.

_La sangre de Dragón tiene muchos usos, los cuales provienen principalmente de su pureza, la cual-_

"Hola sangre sucia."

Otra vez con el fastidio. Si no hubiese estado tan ocupada con las notas de mi ensayo, podría haberlo cacheteado, o algo por el estilo.

"Si sabes, que lo más educado que una persona debe hacer cuando otra la saluda es contestarle. ¡Oh, lo olvide! Los sangre sucia no saben de modales, solo van por el mundo disculpándose por su existencia."

Sentí la rabia correr por mi cuerpo, y me tuve que apretar la lengua y recurrir a la pura fuerza de voluntad para no patearlo, y dejarlo castrado de por vida. En vez de eso, me incliné y tome mi bolso de donde saque mi borrador azul y empecé a frotarlo contra el pergamino.

"Vamos, vamos, no dejes toda esa rabia reprimida. No es saludable, además si llegaras a explotar en mil pedazos sería una lástima ya que tu sangre podría manchar mi túnica."

Continué frotando mi borrador contra el pergamino, si es posible, más fuerte que antes.

"Sangre-sangre sucia, sangre-sangre sucia" comenzó a cantar.

Pausé mi tarea para mirarlo con detenimiento. ¿De verdad…?

Tosió ligeramente y levantó la barbilla, viéndome desdeñosamente. "No me importa si crees que soy un inmaduro. Yo hago lo que a mí me dé la gana," me dijo con burla.

Lo que sea. Por mi se podía ir a tirar de un cerro, mientras me dejara terminar mi ensayo poco me importaba. Para mi desgracia, algún ente superior parecía creer que era divertido torturarme un poco más.

Seguí con mi ensayo por un total de cinco segundos, hasta que sentí como algo me pinchaba el cabello. Suspirando me giré, "¿Qué?"

Tenía una mirada extraña en su cara, entre fascinación y disgusto. "¿Es que todos lo sangre sucia tienen el cabello así? Creo que en mi vida he visto un cabello tan atroz."

"No," le objeté, "no todos lo tienen así. Y apreciaría que por favor, te largues de una maldita vez."

Sus labios se doblaron en una media sonrisa. "Tu léxico es igual de sucio que tu sangre. No es que me sorprenda."

Lo miré un total de ocho segundos antes de volver a mi ensayo, reprimiendo a la bestia que crecía en mí, y que me decía que atacarlo era una buena idea. Seguí borrando la oración que estaba en mi pergamino, imaginándome que las letras eran la cara de Malfoy.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirle un hoyo a mi pergamino, lo escuché bostezar. "Me aburres, sangre sucia. No esperes que nos encontremos otra vez, no quiero contagiarme con ningún germen." Pensando que era un comediante de algún tipo, comenzó a salir de la biblioteca riéndose como un maniático, hasta que la señora Pince le dirigió unas palabras que lo hicieron silenciar.

Sentí como mi corazón se llenaba de gratitud hacia la señora, hasta que esta me dijo con voz cortante, "Ocúpate de tus asuntos, niña."

Volví a concentrarme en mi ensayo, en el cual se leía: _La sangre de Dragón tiene muchos usos, los cuales provienen principalmente de su pureza, la cual __**es mucho más pura que la de la sangre sucia Granger, pero es igual de pura que la de los Malfoy. **_

Le fruncí el ceño al pergamino lleno de virutas azules y me golpeé la frente con la punta de algún libro. Que. Demonios.

En las afueras de la biblioteca, un muy divertido Draco Malfoy jugaba con su varita. Como le encantaba ese hechizo.

xXx

Cuando era pequeña mi mamá me dio un consejo, el mismo que cada madre le da a su hijo: la violencia no es la solución. Por eso no le comente nada acerca de cierto incidente en mi tercer año. En mi defensa puedo decir que él se lo había buscado. Tres años de frustración tenían que salir en algún momento, y bueno, salieron en forma de una muy merecida cachetada.

Tal vez mi madre tenía razón en otra cosa: el karma, lo que haces se te devuelve. Porque esa misma noche Harry y yo nos vimos frente al peligro… _otra vez_. En serio, ¿es qué no podía tomarse un descanso y dejar de andar fregándome la vida? Pero todo esto me distrae, del _otro _incidente que pasó ese año.

Fue unos días después de que Harry y yo tuvimos que volver en el tiempo y…arreglar las cosas. Estaba en la biblioteca, que se encontraba casi vacía, ya que los exámenes ya habían terminado. Por eso fue que cuando _él _se sentó cerca de mí, me sorprendió.

"Malfoy."

"Sangre sucia."

"Lárgate."

Se sentó en la silla que había a un lado, cruzándose de brazos e ignorando mi petición. "¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me saludas durante nuestras reuniones."

"No son reuniones, Malfoy. Son simples encuentros en los que yo te pido de manera gentil y educada que te vayas y tú solo me ignoras."

"Pues para mi 'lárgate' no es una manera gentil y educada de pedirle a alguien que se vaya," bufó.

"Sí, bueno, lo que pasa es que tú me haces perder la paciencia, ¿no crees?" vi como se tocaba la mejilla en la que lo había golpeado. Tan solo el recuerdo, me hizo sonreír y volví de nuevo mi atención al ensayo.

_Un objeto interesante, que puede ser de mucha utilidad tanto para los muggles como para las brujas y hechiceros es la "Barrera Muggle". Cuando es tocada por un muggle, esta-_

Frunciendo el ceño, volteó a ver mi pergamino "¿Para qué estás haciendo un ensayo a estas alturas si los exámenes ya terminaron?"

"Nada que te pueda importar."

"Puede que _si _me importe."

Suspiré resignada "¿Si te lo digo me dejarás en paz?"

Dirigió su atención hacia sus inmaculadas cutículas "Podría ser."

"Estoy cursando para un intensivo este año. La aplicación es dentro de un semana y tengo que terminar este ensayo para poder entregarlo."

"¿De qué es?" preguntó.

"Es acerca de la "Barrera Muggle. Es solo una propuesta. Para proteger a los muggles en caso de que toquen algún producto mágico."

"Que aburrido."

Fruncí el ceño. "Y ahí tienes la razón por la cual intento ignorarte," le dije, buscando al mismo tiempo mi borrador azul, cosa que casualmente pasaba cada vez que él estaba cerca.

"Bueno es que suena tan...aburrido. Hay miles de cosas como esa en el mercado. ¿Por qué no propones algo diferente?, algo como... ¿la cura para la licantropía? Estoy seguro que al profesor Lupin le encantaría eso."

Ahí estaba otra vez la risa burlona.

"¿Ah sí? Bueno si yo hago algo bueno por la humanidad, tú también deberías. Algo como... ¿saltar de un acantilado?"

"Siempre y cuando tu también-"

"Acabe con todos los sangre sucias restantes," lo interrumpí con acritud, "te repites, Malfoy."

"Iba a decir que te quitaras esa mancha que tienes en el cabello," dijo riendo, "pero si piensas que los sangre sucias deberían desaparecer, tienes mi apoyo."

"Te odio."

"Yo no lo creo así," dijo, alzando una ceja obstinado.

"¿Ah no?" Mi borrador detuvo su tarea. "Dime una cosa por la cual no deba odiarte."

Lo pensó durante unos instantes, mientras yo volvía a trabajar con mi borrador que parecía no estar cooperando.

"Ya veremos," anunció.

Había estado tan silencioso, que casi olvide que estaba allí. Casi se repite la escena del primer año, donde le deje un feo hematoma en la nariz. "¿Disculpa?"

"Ya veremos," repitió. "Algún día haré algo bueno por ti."

Lo miré como si dudara de su salud mental. Una mirada muy parecida a la que le di en segundo año, cuando el muy cretino inventó una canción referente a mi apodo.

"No estoy loco." ¿Es que también podía leer la mente?

Se lo pregunté.

Me lanzó una mirada como si fuera él el que ahora dudaba de _mi_ salud mental. "Ni que fuera psíquico. Solo_ estoy_ cansado." Se acarició la mejilla de nuevo. "Todavía me duele la mandíbula por el golpe sangre sucia. No lo vuelvas a hacer." Y levantándose, se fue.

Me sentí decepcionada al ver que la señora Pince no había aparecido para regañarlo. Me concentre en mi ensayo. Lancé mi borrador al aire y deje salir un gruñido exasperado.

_Un objeto interesante, que puede ser de mucha utilidad tanto para los muggles como para las brujas y hechiceros es la "Barrera Muggle". Cuando es tocada por un muggle, esta __**podría descargar sus frustraciones con cualquier persona inocente, por ejemplo, Draco Malfoy, el cual podría ser maltratado cruelmente. **_

Solté un sonoro suspiro y me encargué de señalar que Malfoy era un cretino, narcisista, insoportable y prejuicioso. A nadie por supuesto.

Cerrando las puertas de la biblioteca tras sí, Draco Malfoy escuchó una fuerte horda de blasfemias. Oh si, _definitivamente _le encantaba ese hechizo.

xXx

Siempre hay un momento que toda chica sueña con tener: el momento donde todas las miradas se posan en ella, donde la gente se queda boca abierta, ojos que se abren por la sorpresa, donde surgen jadeos, y ella se de cuenta que, hipotéticamente, es parte de la realeza del salón. Yo tuve mi momento ese año.

El Baile de Navidad fue una experiencia fantástica para mí, aunque de verdad no contaba que fuera _tan _fantástica. Viktor, se comportó como el caballero que era, además del hecho de la cierta ligereza y gracia que sus pies habían obtenido de todos aquellos entrenamientos de Quidditch. También había sido agradable ver miradas de envidia como las opuestas a las miradas de desdén. Pero bueno, si hasta atraje la mirada inquisitiva de Zabini. No hay que decirlo, la mirada favorable del Slytherin avivó mi confianza.

Lo que pasó con Ron, no fue su culpa, en parte. Lo molesté yendo al baile con Víctor y lo sabía. Una parte de mi esperaba que me confrontara con celos, mientras que la otra me decía que esa situación no traería nada bueno; siendo esta última la que, al final, tuvo la razón.

Lleno de envidia y resentimiento, actuó sin pensar. El muy imbécil no sabía lo que quería, y no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Sin más que decir, Harry se puso de su lado; siendo Ron su más cercano amigo, dejándome a mí lloriqueando patéticamente en las escaleras. Fue después de un rato, que me di cuenta lo estúpida que de seguro me debía de haber visto. Así que, exhalando un jadeo dramático, me levanté y me fui a mi dormitorio. Durante mi desdicha, no me di cuenta de cierto brillo plateado en la oscuridad.

Después de cierto tiempo de melancolía y después de escoger unas palabras que le sirvieran al pelirrojo, traté de dormir, pero en vez de eso me encontré a mi misma viendo al techo por lo que perecieron horas. Al final, el insomnio me venció y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca para terminar un ensayo.

_Una querida amiga de Helga __Hufflepuff, y una de las cuatro fundadoras de Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw es una de las brujas más conocidas en la sociedad mágica. A ella se le acredita lo de _'enseñaremos a aquellos de probada inteligencia', _lo que explica por que los hechiceros y brujas más inteligentes son colocados en Ravenclaw. Una bruja en particular, la cual poseía gran fama e inteligencia, y la cual debió ser colocada en Ravenclaw, pero por accidente fue colocada en otra casa, fue-_

De repente, pausé y arrugué la nariz en un gesto de disgusto. El olor de su colonia me era tan familiar, que pude olerlo antes de siquiera verlo. Por Merlín, aquí vamos otra vez.

"Granger."

"Hurón."

Sabía que si hubiese volteado, me hubiera encontrado con un ceño fruncido.

"Ahora eres comediante."

"Gracias, hago el intento."

Se sentó a mi lado, en el sitio de siempre.

"¿Le escribes una carta de amor a Krum?"

Su pregunta solo encontró silencio.

"¿A Weasley?"

Otra vez, lo ignoré.

_Una bruja en particular, la cual poseía gran fama e inteligencia, y la cual debió ser colocada en Ravenclaw, pero por accidente fue colocada en otra casa, fue-_

"¿A Potter?"

_Fue…_

"Oh no, ¿No me digas que es para mí?"

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez con lentitud. Dos veces.

"Malfoy, te puedo asegurar, que si estuviese escribiendo algo, tu serías difícilmente mi tema de interés. Al menos que claro, el ensayo se tratara de rubios pálidos e imbéciles, que molestan a castañas inteligentes en los momentos más inoportunos."

El alzó una ceja "¿Castañas inteligentes? Tu ego ha crecido ¿verdad?"

Bufé. "No podría tener espacio para el mío, viendo como el tuyo ocupa todo el espacio."

"Tus crueles palabras me hieren, Granger."

"¿Qué, no Sangre sucia? ¿Qué ha pasado con mi apodo oficial?"

El se encogió de hombros. "Como me di cuenta que no puedes odiarme, no debería darte otra razón para hacerlo."

Lo miré como si, otra vez, dudara de su salud mental.

El me dirigió una sonrisa flamante, y yo me puse cautelosa. "¿Qué?"

"Yo te arreglé los dientes."

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿Recuerdas este hechizo que te dio en los dientes?"

Fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño. "Vagamente."

"¿Ves? Y ahora tus dientes se ven mucho mejor que esos colmillos de castor que solías tener."

Me pregunté si eso era un cumplido o un insulto. Probablemente lo último, porque solo de esos había recibido de él.

"Tú no hiciste nada, Malfoy. Fue la señora Pomfrey la que me arregló los dientes. Tu solo agraviaste el problema."

"Ah, pero sin mi ayuda, no te hubieras visto tan maravillosa, como te viste hoy ¿No crees?" antes de poder señalarle que me había dado un cumplido, el añadió. "Eso fue, antes de que empezaras a pasearte como perrito sin dueño y sin patitas sobre la Comadreja."

Presioné mis labios fuertemente, en una línea, pero sin reclamarle a Malfoy por decirle a Ron comadreja.

"Vamos, Granger," se burló. "Dime como te enamoraste del pelirrojo mocoso ese, y como fuiste al baile con Krum solo para darle celos."

A mi mirada de poca sorpresa, el respondió con bufido. Le iba como anillo al dedo a su personalidad de cerdo. "Te gusta pensar que eres un misterio ¿No es así, Granger? Odio decírtelo linda, pero yo puedo ver más allá de esos libros que tanto adoras. No eres tan difícil de descifrar, o de provocar. ¿Mi consejo?"

El se inclinó hacia atrás, mientras yo crucé los brazos por encima de mi pecho. "Si no vas a decir nada bueno, entonces guárdatelo," le repliqué de mal humor.

Ignorándome, continuó. "Déjalo. Hay millones de chicos que darían un brazo y una pierna por salir contigo. Cuando Krum te invitó al baile, te lo preguntó por una razón." El pausó, sus facciones formando una mueca de desdén. "Aunque la verdad, no puedo ver el por qué."

¿De verdad tenía que ser tan desgraciado? No podía decirme nada que no fueran insultos. Así se lo dije, molesta.

Completamente inmutado, se recostó en su silla. "Al parecer la mascota de la Comadreja y de Potter tiene su genio."

Ese imbécil, narcisista, increíblemente arrogante-

Levanté mi mano para repetir la acción del año pasado, pero él tomó mi mano antes de que hiciera contacto con su mejilla.

Se acercó a mí, con una sonrisa arrogante. "No lo creo, Granger." Su inaudible observación por poco llega a mis oídos, dejándonos sumidos en un largo silencio.

Sentados, mirándonos el uno al otro; yo por mi parte, resentida y el…con una mirada que no podía descifrar. No solo el silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo, si no, que de repente me había dado cuenta de nuestra proximidad. Su mano todavía seguía apretando la mía, inmóvil justo al frente de nuestras caras. Sin embargo, su cálida piel casi rozando la mía me hizo dar cuenta del calor repentino. Todo lo que sabía era que no había suficiente espacio en ese lugar, y seguramente el hechizo que regula la temperatura debía de haber desaparecido por que la temperatura había comenzado a aumentar.

Me eché hacia atrás, rompiendo lo que sea que habíamos tenido.

"Creo que los dos hemos tenido suficiente por hoy ¿No crees?" para mi sorpresa, había cierto tono de derrota en mi voz. De reojo, lo vi observándome por al menos treinta segundos.

"Ve a dormir, Granger." Y mientras se alejaba, añadió, "Muy interesante tu ensayo."

_Una querida amiga de Helga __Hufflepuff, y una de las cuatro fundadoras de Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw es una de las brujas más conocidas en la sociedad mágica. A ella se le acredita lo de _'enseñaremos a aquellos de probada inteligencia', _lo que explica porque los hechiceros y brujas más inteligentes son colocados en Ravenclaw. Una bruja en particular, la cual poseía gran fama e inteligencia, y la cual debió ser colocada en Ravenclaw, pero por accidente fue colocada en otra casa, fue __**Hermione Granger o algo por el estilo, una bruja muy inteligente, cuyo intelecto es nada mas superado por el de Draco Malfoy, por que, por supuesto, Draco Malfoy es el mejor en todo. Si ella fuese un poco más atractiva, menos terca, y dejara de pasearse con esos dos babuinos que tiene como amigos, podría haber quedado en Slytherin, pero desgraciadamente, los nacidos de muggle no son permitidos en Slytherin, por lo cual Ravenclaw hubiese sido la mejor opción. **_

Esta vez, dejé que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara mis labios.

Si algún estudiante solitario se hubiese pasado por la biblioteca, hubiese quedado sorprendido al ver a un rubio muy bien vestido con una sonrisa gigante al lado de la puerta.

* * *

_N/T: si otra traducción. Esta será tan solo de tres capítulos que por cierto, ya están casi listos. Agradecimiento a Lola P. Malfoy por betear el capitulo y aunque sé que está ocupada, espero que regrese. A lazer-angel por dejarme traducir su historia que en ingles se llama Essays. Un regalo de navidad :D. Y ya saben, ¡muestren su opinión con un review! (: _


	2. Quinto y sexto año

**Ensayos**

Por lazer-angel

**Segunda Parte**

Quinto y sexto año

* * *

**Nota**: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

La abuela Rose es la mujer mas dulce que he conocido en toda mi vida, a pesar de que no ser la mas llamativa. Ella es de hecho bajita y un poquito enmaderada. Su opaco cabello marrón, veteado de gris, me decía que pertenecía a una época antigua, pero su chispeante personalidad me decía que pertenecía a otra mas joven. La primera vez que vi a la profesora Umbridge, quería gritar: ¡Abuela! Que bueno que no lo hice, o si no me hubiese ganado una de sus horripilantes detenciones.

Me di cuenta rápidamente que Umbridge no era para nada como la Abuela Rose. La desagradable mujer parecía tener también prejuicios hacia mí. No era nada cómodo tener a una oficial del Ministerio, uno que otro profesor, y todos los Slytherin planeando como desvanecerte.

Otro elemento, que al parecer, tenía algo contra mi, era la Suma Inquisidora. Ellos parecían sentir cierta sádica satisfacción al momento de molestar a los alumnos, especialmente a Harry, Ron y a mi. Siendo quienes éramos, no nos dejamos aplastar y torturar como marionetas, y por eso creamos el Ejército de Dumbledore y nos pusimos en acción, para enfrentarlos ahora, con nuestra propia sádica satisfacción.

Aunque lo que si era extraño, era ver a Malfoy tan empecinado en molestarnos. Hace ya tiempo que me había dado cuenta que, cuando nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca el era una persona totalmente diferente. Cada vez que teníamos esos raros encuentros, el se comportaba de manera casi amigable. Sin embargo, cuando no nos encontrábamos en nuestra propia 'Atmósfera alternativa' por llamarlo de alguna manera, el me trataba con una mera y fría indiferencia, a pesar de que después de cada pelea, el parecía calmarse un poco.

Lo que sea. Malfoy no era más que otro episodio de nuestras vidas que superaríamos. No me podría haber imaginado en ese entonces, lo importante que sería.

En ese tiempo, sin embargo, Malfoy no hacía otra cosa que ignorarme. Durante todo el año, me aferré a mi escudo metafórico, lista para cualquier ataque malicioso, pero ni uno llegó desgraciadamente; se podía decir que estaba sorprendida. Cada vez que entraba a la biblioteca, esperaba ver su rubia cabecita salir de alguna estantería, listo para torturarme; pero todo era en vano.

Solo una vez lo confronte en la biblioteca, y ni siquiera en ese momento; las puntas que nos mandábamos eran inútiles en su cometido.

Habían pasado unos días después del show que armaron Fred y George en su último día de clases. Los profesores (específicamente Umbridge y Filch) todavía estaban tratando de quitar el Lago Artificial que habían dejado los gemelos en el corredor del quinto piso; el colegio era un caos. Los niños de todas partes habían tomado su iniciativa y ahora trataban de hacerle la vida picadillo a la Directora. Había decidido tomarme un viaje a la Biblioteca, para huir del caos y el bullicio que había en la sala común de Gryffindor donde todavía se comentaba el gran escape de los gemelos Weasley.

Solo había tocado mi pergamino con la punta de la pluma, cuando escuché el mismo sonido sarcástico que he estado escuchando los últimos cinco años de mi vida.

"Sangre sucia."

"Hurón."

"Que creativa."

"Puedo decir lo mismo de ti."

El se burló por lo bajo. "¿Cómo es que siempre te encuentro en la biblioteca? ¿Nunca piensas en ir a otro lugar, tener contacto humano?"

"Por mucho que adore romper las normas para que puedas descontar cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor, tengo mejores cosas que hacer."

"¿No me digas?"

"¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¿Quitarme otros diez puntos por que soy una Sangre sucia?"

"Esa es una excelente idea. Diez puntos de Gryffindor por ser una sabelotodo insufrible y tener mala sangre."

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Tal vez el muy imbécil no se iba a comportar tan amigable como creía.

"Jodete."

El arqueó una ceja y la esquina de su boca también siguió esta forma. Ese desgraciado. Si no fuese por sus reglas de calma y compostura, en este momento estuviera saltando de un lado para otro, aplaudiendo por haber obtenido tan cruda y tosca respuesta de mi parte, cosa que pocas veces dejo que pase a no ser que mi humor esté inusualmente volátil. Eso parecía pasar cada vez que el estaba cerca.

"Nunca pensé que tuvieras un léxico tan sucio, Granger."

"Ve y encuentra a alguien que le importe. No estoy de humor para esto."

"Oh, pero los otros no son tan divertidos de provocar como tú."

Quería ponerme de pie y cachetearlo; lo que fuera para quitarle esa sonrisita estúpida de la cara. "¿Por qué no vas a buscar a una de las chicas que siempre están detrás de ti?"

Su sonrisa se transformó en una más arrogante. "¿Te refieres a las Slytherin que cumplen mi capricho y voluntad? Esas solo vienen de noche." Me dio una sonrisa seductora. "¿Te gustaría probar?"

Me dije a mi misa que lo más probable era que me quitara cien puntos si le quitaba la nariz con un hechizo. "No, gracias. No me gustaría ser una Slutherin*."

El bufó con desdeño. "Inteligente."

Aproveché la oportunidad para volver a mi ensayo.

_El hechizo Cambia Color (cuyo conjuro es 'convocumbra' seguido por el nombre del color del objeto al cual se desea cambiar, en __Latín), es conocido por su uso cómico, como por ejemplo-_

Me detuve y alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos grises viéndome fijamente.

Era horrible.

"¿Es que acaso tengo tinta en la cara, o es que estás ciego y no te das cuenta que estás observando a una Sangre sucia?"

"Si no fruncieras el ceño todo el tiempo, podrías llegar a verte atractiva, Granger."

Sabiamente decidí no responder, además de que no tenía con que.

"¿Es el primer cumplido que te dan? No puedo decir que me sorprenda."

"A menos yo no me doy cumplidos a mi misma, mejor, yo no encanto mi espejo para que me de cumplidos."

El ignoró mi comentario. "Tiene que ser una belleza natural, viendo como no pasas todo el tiempo usando esas pinturas que se echan las chicas. ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre, Granger?"

"Leer. Escribir. Imaginar diferentes escenarios donde te llevo al lago y dejo que el calamar gigante te arrastre hacia las profundidades."

Me dio una sonrisa inmensa que me recordó al gato de Cheshire. No era nada confortante. "¿En serio? Pensaba que planeabas la muerte de Umbridge y Filch."

Hice una pausa antes de responder. Había algo sospechoso en su tono de voz. "Podría ser."

Inclinándose, colocó la barbilla en una de sus manos tamborileando los dedos contra su boca. "Sabes, me estoy cansando de Umbridge. Siempre quiere estar mandándonos. Y además, se rehúsa a darnos dinero por lo de la Suma Inquisidora," dijo, arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el ceño.

"Ya tienes suficiente dinero por ti solo Malfoy. No seas codicioso."

"Eso no importa. La mujer me fastidia, y estoy empezando a detestarla."

"Únete al club." Volví a fijar mi atención en el pergamino, no sin antes captar algo extraño en su mirada.

"Si pudiera," remarcó casualmente.

Mi pluma se paralizó justo antes de tocar el pergamino una vez más. ¿Es que…? ¿Acaso el…?

Oh, ese _desgraciado. _Ese tramposo, manipulador, psicópata, maligno, confabulador, desgraciado. Estaba tratando de engañarme (no muy hábilmente) para que le diera información sobre el Ejército de Dumbledore. Bueno si quería información, información le iba a dar.

"Bueno, que mal que no hay uno. Yo con gusto lo crearía," dije cuidadosamente. "No, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar planeando algo contra Umbridge."

"No me digas que estás en algún tipo de misión secreta, Granger."

Le sonreí abiertamente. "Claro que no. Ese tipo de misiones necesitan viajes a través del océano. El único viaje que yo hago es el de ir y venir desde el castillo hasta el Bosque Prohibido" para dramatizar la cosa, puse la mano en mi boca, sorprendida "Oh no. No le puedes decir a nadie de esto, Malfoy."

Se inclinó hacia atrás sonriendo con arrogancia. "Oh, pero, Granger, si tienes comunicación ilegal con Dumbledore, me temo, que voy a tener que reportarte al Ministerio."

Me levanté para agarrarle la mano, pero al último minuto me contuve ya que probablemente, se sacudiría para quitarse todos lo gérmenes, siendo yo una Sangre sucia. Así que en vez de eso, junté las manos y lo miré, suplicante. "Malfoy, yo no estoy teniendo comunicación con Dumbledore. Solo le estoy construyendo un arma en lo profundo del bosque, para después usarla contra el Ministerio."

Su emoción ya no podía ser contenida. Claro, eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta del sarcasmo en mi voz.

Su sonrisa arrogante fue reemplazada por una mirada desdeñosa. "Te crees graciosísima, Granger."

"Me gusta pensar que lo soy." Y con eso, volví a centra mi atención en el pergamino. Dejando salir un largo suspiro, me incliné y busqué en el bolso mi borrador azul. No era tan brillante como a un principio, se veía tan derrotado como yo.

"Déjame decirte que tarde o temprano encontraré a tu grupito, y créeme no será algo lindo."

Le di una mirada decidida. "No creo que eso vaya a pasar."

Que equivocada estaba.

Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros lo sabía en ese momento, así que Malfoy, simplemente se paró, puso los ojos en blanco, y bufó con arrogancia. Después se volteó para salir, haciendo que su capa flotara con efecto dramático. Solo consiguió derribar una pila de libros, y un segundo después la Señora Pince se había materializado con una mirada severa y palabras de regaño.

Mis labios no pudieron evitar formar una sonrisa, mi forma de agradecerle a la señora Pince el haber estado ahí, a diferencia de los últimos dos años. Esta vez, mi sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el pergamino, y eso que había usado el borrador muy poco.

_El hechizo Cambia Color (cuyo conjuro es 'convocumbra' seguido por el nombre del color del objeto al cual se desea cambiar, en Latín), es conocido por su uso cómico, como por ejemplo __**el de alterar la vestimenta de una bruja repugnante y horrible, llamada Umbridge. **_

Mientras se cerraban las puertas de la biblioteca el rubio esperaba que la castaña tomara consejo en lo que a la Directora se refería, ya que no había mentido al decir que la mujer lo estaba empezando a fastidiar.

Unos días después, un grito reverberó en las paredes de Hogwarts. Los estudiantes habían salido, para ver que ocurría. Risitas y murmuro se podían escuchar en la multitud mientras una muy furiosa Directora caminaba por el Hall, su cabello una mezcla de rosado brillante y verde limón. Se rumora que Colin Creevey hizo una fortuna vendiendo sus fotos de Umbridge.

xXx

El año siguiente…

Merlín, apenas puedo hablar de ese año sin que las lágrimas se me salgan o sin explotar el objeto mas cercano. Fue un shock para todos, bueno, excepto para Harry, cuando nos dimos cuenta de la traición de Malfoy. Por alguna extraña razón, sentí un estirón en el pecho al escuchar las noticias. Tal vez, me lastimaba ver a uno de mis compañeros pasar por tanto estrés. Tal vez, me había acostumbrado a nuestros encuentros.

Había realizado un bueno número de ensayos ese año, y cada vez, esperaba escuchar su simulado saludo, la típica interrupción que me distraía del trabajo, pero ninguna de esas veces el apareció, y me sentí decepcionada cada una de las veces.

Fue el tres de Junio cuando por fin ocurrió. Estaba en la biblioteca, trabajando en otro ensayo. No había escrito nada importante, solo parte del encabezado, que leía:

_Hemone Gangr_

_3 de Mayo—_

Había estado un poco distraída ese día. Todo tenía que ver con el día anterior. Harry, Ron y yo, habíamos estado, y los chicos habían tenido una discusión acerca de tatuajes, cuando de repente, la conversación se había desviado al tema de Eileen Prince.

Prince. El nombre me dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Los hechizos, sus consecuencias, la mente retorcida del autor; todo eso tenía algo siniestro y enfermo. No me gustó el hecho de que Harry casi mata a Draco Malfoy con uno de los hechizo del libro.

Pero eso me distrae de mi punto. Me había sentado en la mesa de siempre, la cual era mía desde primer año, completamente distraída, cuando de repente, sentí una presencia detrás de mí. Había entrado tan silenciosamente, que casi no lo veo.

"Hola," me saludó tranquilamente.

Me volteé despacio, pestañeando tres veces, para asegurarme que de verdad fuera él. Su usual brillante y cuidado cabello, ahora estaba desordenado y parecía no tener vida. Su ya de por si pálida piel, se veía ahora aún mas pálida. Sus ojos, generalmente furiosos y altaneros, ahora tenían cierto matiz de derrota, parecida a la de mi ya difunto Abuelo Jack. Se veía tan frágil y flaco, que me pregunte si había estado comiendo, por lo menos los últimos treinta días. Mi preocupación por su salud me recordaron las cosas que Harry y Ron me habían dicho, sus sospechas, así que le pregunte que pasaba.

El solamente negó con la cabeza y volteó a ver a sus manos. Finalmente, atrapó mi mirada, y agucé mis oídos para escuchar sus penas audible suspiro. "Lo siento. Por lo que va a pasar."

Anonadada, abrí la boca para responderle, pero el solo negó con la cabeza una vez mas. Eso hizo que mi indignación subiera. Odiaba que las personas me interrumpieran antes de saber lo que iba a decir, y así se lo dije.

Su boca se alzó un poco, el fantasma de una sonrisa. Esto me alarmó aún más.

"Malfoy…"

"Granger…" me respondió de manera sarcástica, pero el toque ya había perdido su efecto.

"Es en serio. Se que no hemos sido los mejores amigos…" el bufó al escuchar esto, y yo lo miré enojada. "Pero, si hay algo de lo que necesites hablar, aquí estoy yo para escucharte."

"Gracias por la oferta, pero no creo que pueda soportar tu basura psicológica en este momento, Granger."

Yo parpadee enojada, empezando a sentir la ola de calor que inundaba mis mejillas, cosa que siempre pasaba cada vez que me molestaba por algo. En este caso era Malfoy. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser Malfoy?

"Malfoy," le dije, irritada, "se que estás pasando por una situación difícil en estos momentos, pero eso no te da el derecho de actuar de manera tan irrespetuosa, especialmente cuando estoy tratando de ayudarte."

El se encontró con mi furiosa mirada. "No necesito tu ayuda."

El siempre sabía como hacerme enojar. "¿Entonces por que demonios vienes para acá luciendo como si tuvieras un gran lío encima? Algo así parece esperar ayuda ¿no lo crees?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, volteó a ver a una de las estanterías. "Tal vez necesitaba darle una última oportunidad a nuestra tradición."

Bufé. "¿Tradición? ¿Y que ganamos con eso? Al parecer lo único que yo consigo es estropear mis ensayos."

El alzó una ceja. "¿No me digas? Que extraño. Que coincidencia que cada vez que aparezco de alguna manera, tus ensayos parecen desviarse de su objetivo principal."

"Que coincidencia, si. Ahora dime, Malfoy ¿Por qué vienes aquí cada año? ¿Es que te da satisfacción el atormentarme?"

El miró pensativo a la pila de libros que tenía en la mesa. "De hecho, si. Al parecer tu eres la única persona en este circo de colegio a la par de un combate verbal."

Me le quede viendo intensamente. "A pesar de sentirme halagada al saber que piensas de esa manera sobre mi intelecto, no veo el propósito de estas. Ve a pelear contigo mismo en el espejo; sería lo mismo."

"Bien, Granger. ¿Quieres un propósito? Dame tu un propósito por el cual yo pueda estar aquí."

Considere su respuesta por unos cuantos segundos. "¿Responderías algo que te pregunte?"

"Depende de la pregunta," dijo, con ironía.

"¿Eres tu el que está detrás de lo que está pasando este año?"

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y se quedó callado por unos momentos. "Hay algunas cosas que no deberían decirse," respondió, al final. "La ignorancia es una bendición ¿no es así?"

"No si lastiman a otras personas," repliqué, dejando mi pluma a un lado, mi ensayo olvidado.

"Tu no sabes nada, Granger."

"Y pensar que hace solo segundos alababas mi carácter. No soy tan tonta como tus secuaces, a los que tú llamas amigos. Se que estas planeando algo, y no se que es. Lo que sea, tienes que parar; trabajar para Voldemort no deja nada bueno. No eres mas que otro peón en su juego para dominarnos."

El se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre. "No digas su nombre. El castiga a aquellos que lo pronuncian sin el debido respeto."

"Deja de ser tan cobarde." Le tomé el brazo y lo miré intensamente. Volteó a ver su brazo izquierdo sorprendido y de repente sentí un cosquilleo, dándome cuenta de que podía estar sosteniendo la Marca Tenebrosa.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y de un tirón se libero de mi agarre. "Tu no sabes _nada,_" me susurró molesto. "No me llames cobarde cuando no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo que esta pasando. Podrás saberlo todo acerca de Encantamientos, Transfiguración y Pociones, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa en la vida real ¿no? En la vida real, vives o mueres. Una vez que eliges un lado, estás atrapado, sin importar el costo. La lealtad es lo que te mantiene vivo, y si llegaras a vacilar al momento de tomar una decisión, antes que puedas pestañear te echan el Avada Kedavra. Despiértate a oler las rosas, Granger, y te darás cuenta que mas de una tiene espinas en el tallo. Esta es la realidad, no otra de tus fantasías donde todo es perfecto y las cosas salen tal como las quieres."

Por primera vez en mi vida, me encontraba sin palabras.

El continuó, "Me han dado una tarea, y tengo que cumplirla. Ve y dile a Potter. Eso no hará ninguna diferencia. Ya no es mi vida la que está en riesgo, y tengo que pensar en la única persona que a demostrado aunque sea un atisbo de preocupación por mi." Sus ojos ya habían perdido su fuego y ahora solo mostraban ansiedad y miedo. "Por favor, Hermione. Solo tengo que decirte que lo siento. Siento todo lo que he hecho. Fui un estúpido, un necio y un ignorante con los demás. Nunca pensé que mi vida cambiaria de la manera en que lo hizo y ahora estoy pagando todos mis errores. Lo siento."

El lo repitió una y otra vez, haciendo eco en mis oídos hasta que finalmente salí de mi estupor. Mi mano se levantó y cruzó su cara de un golpe, interrumpiéndolo. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí poco a poco, desconcertado.

"No te atrevas," le dije con los dientes apretado, "a asumir que no se como es la vida real. Por si no te has dado cuenta, he pasado por situaciones realmente difíciles estos últimos cinco años. Luché con un troll, he llevado a mi mejor amigo hacia la muerte innumerable veces, fui petrificada tratando de salvar el colegio, volví en el tiempo para salvar a un hombre inocente corriendo el riesgo de dañar la línea del tiempo, ayudé a Harry a ganar el juego mas peligroso del mundo, peleé contra Mortífagos armados, entre los que estaba tu propio padre, y vi al padrino de mi mejor amigo morir, Malfoy. Lo vi morir. Puedo ver a los malditos Thestrals, arrastrar los carruajes desde el tren."

Apenas pude darme cuenta de que si no bajaba la voz, podía venir Madame Pince a echarnos.

"¿Y tu crees que yo no?" Me miró fijamente con los ojos apagados "¿Sabes a cuentas personas vi ser asesinadas y torturadas este pasado verano?"

"Yo no voy a jugar contigo Malfoy a ver quien ha visto mas personas morir. Ya es suficientemente malo tener dieciséis años y estar atrapados en esta guerra horrible, como para colmo tener que compartir historias de horror."

"Entones deberías entenderme. En este jodido mundo, solo hay una persona que ha estado conmigo, Granger, y ahora el Señor Oscuro me amenaza con matarla si no le cumplo. Mi madre ya ha sido señalada por los pecados de mi padre, y lo odio. Ella lo hace ver tan difícil, que no tiene fe en mi."

Lo miré con incredulidad "¿Estás haciendo todo esto solo por que tu querida mamita no tiene fe en ti?"

Sus ojos se volvieron duros, y su voz subió tan bien. "Mi madre," dijo, fríamente, "esta a punto de morir ¿Y tu crees que todo esto es para probarle algo?"

Al instante me arrepentí de mis palabras. "Malfoy-"

"Si hay algo que va a salir de todo esto, Granger," el interpuso, "es mi palabra de que haré todo lo que este en mi manos para que mi madre viva y muera vieja, segura y feliz, así yo no esté con ella. Ella no ha hecho nada malo, solo casarse con la familia correcta en un mal momento y no le dejare morir por mi culpa o por la de mi padre."

Un tenso silencio envolvió el aire, y mi mirada volvió de nuevo al pergamino. No estaba segura de que decir, y tenía un poco de miedo que si decía algo equivocado, la pagaría conmigo. No sería algo bueno que en su lista de fechorías colocaran la destrucción de propiedad, claro, si no es que ya lo había cometido.

La dura realidad me golpeó; que tal vez un compañero, del cual yo sabía que era Mortífago y que pronto estaría asesinando a gente inocente. El simple hecho de que Malfoy podía continuar con sus amenazas en contra de Harry o de Ron hizo que se me helara la sangre.

"Mira, Granger," dijo de manera brusca y abatida, "yo no vine buscando un terapeuta. No hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarme ¿entendido?"

"Eso es lo que tu crees, Malfoy." Suspiré con cansancio. "Pero tu y yo, somos mas parecidos, de lo que nos gustaría pensar. Tenemos la misma mentalidad. No puedo cambiar tu decisión, pero puedo decirte que siempre habrá una puerta abierta. Mientras ayudemos a mas personas, mas rápido pasará todo esto."

El me miró seriamente "Si alguna vez eso llega ese momento, espero que sepas mantener tu parte del trato."

Tranquilidad impregnó el aire una vez más, y me quedé viendo el libro abierto, tratando de recordar acerca de que era mi ensayo. Por el rabillo del ojo, lo vi levantarse de su asiento.

"Escribiste mal tu nombre y es Junio," me dijo tranquilamente. Se volvió rápidamente y salió de la biblioteca.

Cuando mis ojos volvieron al pergamino, vi que en vez de las típicas palabras escritas con mi letra después de cada "reunión", había un mensaje escrito con fina y pulcra letra.

_**Estoy muy arrepentido de los acontecimientos que pronto tendrán lugar. Encuentra en tu corazón el perdón.**_

Además de que mi nombre y la fecha habían sido corregidos. Fruncí el ceño y recogí el papel, leyendo el mensaje una y otra vez. Esto no podía significar nada bueno…

Y así fue. El día siguiente, el infierno se desató. Harry vino hacia nosotros y nos lanzó el Felix Felicis, diciendo lo que nos esperaba. Mortífagos podían ser escuchados en los corredores de Hogwarts, lanzando hechizos a los estudiantes y profesores. Todos seguimos a Snape hasta la Torre de Astronomía pero fuimos atacados por más Mortífagos.

Estaba a punto de lanzar un maleficio, cuando sentí como alguien me empujaba hacia una habitación. Alce mi brazo para lanzarle un hechizo a mi atacante, pero el atrapó mi muñeca antes de yo pudiera hacer algo. Escuché un murmuro como, "Recuerda lo que escribí, Granger." Y después se había ido.

Miré aturdida al lugar donde el había estado, dándome cuenta que había sido _él _el que había dejado entrar a los Mortífagos, y _el, _el que había causado todo este pandemonium. Y pensar que solo un día atrás, yo le había pedido que dejara a los Mortífagos…

Tres días después fue el funeral de Dumbledore. A mitad de la ceremonia, me di cuenta que Malfoy había confirmado que había sido el, el que de hecho, había estropeado mis ensayos.

* * *

_*Slutherin: Slut es en ingles, zorra o prosituta. Si lo combinas con el 'therin' suena como slytherin._


	3. Séptimo año

**Ensayos**

Por lazer-angel

Tercera Parte

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece.

El decir que mi último año en Hogwarts fue incomodo es como decir que los escregutos que estudiamos en cuarto año eran amables.

Un repaso podría ser útil. Era la noche de solsticio de verano, antes de nuestro séptimo año. Todos habíamos estado discutiendo en la cocina del Numero Doce de Grimauld Place…

xXx

"Claro que no. Estos tres no tienen permitido quedarse en esta casa," gruñó Ojoloco por tercera vez.

Harry se levantó y coloco los puños fuertemente sobre la mesa "¿Y por qué no?"

"Podrás pensar que lo puedes hacer todo, Potter, pero todavía eres un niño."

"Estoy a punto de alcanzar los diecisiete, ya casi soy un adulto," peleó Harry, "así que dejen de tratarme como un niño, por que ningún niño pasa por las cosas que yo he pasado."

"Harry-" intervino Lupin, tratando de razonar con él, pero fue interrumpido por otro de los gruñidos de Ojoloco.

"Has salido con suerte cada una de las veces, ¿pero hasta cuenda crees que vas a contar con la misma suerte? No dejare que mueras por un hechizo lanzado al azar o por caer en el regazo de algún Mortífago."

Los labios del chico se contrajeron en una fina línea. "Bueno pero ellos no pueden matarme ¿no te acuerdas? La profecía dice que uno de nosotros tiene que matar al otro ¿no? Entonces estoy a salvo de los Mortífagos."

Ojoloco se irguió completamente mirando a Harry peligrosamente "¿Oh?¿ Pero no crees que ellos trataran de utilizar todo tipo de hechizos para inmovilizarte y torturarte, y luego llevarte a Tu-sabes-quién, que aprovechará la oportunidad para arrancarte los intestinos y comérselos en el almuerzo?"

Ron y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y nos estremecimos ante tal descripción.

"Vamos, Harry," intervino Tonks. "Te necesitamos demasiado como para perderte. Chicos como ustedes no tienen lugar en esta guerra. Serás el primero en ser atacado y el más fácil en ser eliminado."

Harry siguió discutiendo, sin hacer caso a lo que le acababan de decir.

"¡Pero al menos tengo una oportunidad! No soy ningún idiota que va a ir a caer a los brazo de Volde-"

"NO," le rugió Ojoloco a Harry. "DIGAS SU NOMBRE, MUCHACHO."

"¿Y por qué no?" contestó Harry. "Yo no le tengo miedo a ese cobarde y mucho menos a su nombre."

"Esto solo demuestra lo insolente que eres," dijo el Auror "¿Tu no entiendes que no se puede mencionar? Han colocado un tabú en su nombre, para así poder rastrearnos si llegamos a utilizarlo. Ya es bastante difícil salir de este basurero sin llamar la atención como para ahora tener una bandada de Mortífagos en nuestra puerta o en nuestro plato."

"¿Oh? Pero a quién le importa, nosotros somos los únicos que cono-"

_Knock Knock Knock _

Todos nos quedamos quietos, mientras el ojo mágico de Ojoloco volaba hacia la puerta.

Harry, sorprendido momentáneamente, tartamudeó, "Yo-yo no he dicho su nombre todavía."

"¿De veras crees que si fueran Mortífagos se molestarían en tocar?" gruñó Ojoloco. "Es el chico Malfoy."

Inmediatamente, una varita apareció en la mano de todos los que nos encontrábamos ahí, apuntando directamente a la puerta.

"No tiene nada con él, ni siquiera su varita. Se ve lo suficientemente vulnerable, pero no confío en este chico hasta dónde puedo ver y eso es decir bastante. Si no se explica en los primeros treinta segundos, atúrdanlo."

Desde mi punto de vista periférico pude observar a Ron animarse ante tal perspectiva, y tuve que reprimir un regaño.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, la puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba Malfoy, empapado de pies a cabeza por la lluvia torrencial que caía allá afuera. Después de un momento, abrió la boca para hablar.

"Yo-", comenzó, dudando. Se volteó hacia mí y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de ansiedad. Después de que yo le diera una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, el continuó "Yo-yo sé algunas cosas que les podrían ser de utilidad."

Silencio.

"Malfoy-Draco," dijo Lupin, lentamente, rompiendo el silencio que nos había tomado a todos después de su declaración "Debes entender que, aunque vengas con buenas intenciones, no podemos confiar o creer en ti."

"Déjenlo pasar." Sorprendidos, todos nos volteamos a ver al retrato del ala este. Otro retrato de Dumbledore había sido comisionado para estar en el Numero Doce, Grimmauld Place, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en su retrato de Hogwarts, pendiente del colegio. Era raro verlo aquí.

"Disculpe, ¿Qué?" preguntó la Profesora McGonagall, el desconcierto plasmado claramente en su rostro.

"Déjenlo pasar, y permítanle contarles su historia antes de juzgarlo." Dumbledore observó a Malfoy a través de sus lentes de media luna. "Si no me equivoco, esto quiere decir que Severus ha muerto ¿no es así?"

Despacio, nuestras miradas volvieron a Malfoy, quien todavía se encontraba en el porche; las gotas de lluvia caían de sus pestañas cada vez que pestañeaba. Sin decir nada, afirmó con la cabeza.

"Déjenlo pasar," repitió Dumbledore. Fue la Señora Weasley quien hizo el primer movimiento, saliendo de la cocina con una toalla larga y afelpada.

"Pasa querido, y toma asiento."

Esto nos sacó del estupor en el que estábamos, y la casa se llenó otra vez de actividad. Una vez tomado asiento y después de secarse, todos se sentaron y Malfoy comenzó a contar su historia.

"El se dio cuenta. El Profesor Snape podría haber sido muy bueno en Oclumencia, pero yo no. Todavía estaba un poco perturbado por los acontecimientos de esa noche, y el Señor Oscuro me atacó. No pude usar mis defensas lo suficientemente rápido, y el atacó mi mente. Hubo algunas cosas que Snape dijo durante nuestras conversaciones, y el Señor Oscuro se dio cuenta de ellas. Los últimos quince días han sido de incesante tortura para el Profesor Snape y para mí. Snape ideó un plan para que yo pudiera escapar y me dijo que viniera a este lugar, ya que él era el guardián de la casa."

Ah, de esa forma pudo encontrar el camino hasta aquí.

"Snape sabía que no lo lograría, así que se sacrificó para que yo pudiera escapar. No se lo mucho que pueda ofrecer, pero estaba lo suficientemente bien informado para ser útil." Nerviosamente, volteó a ver hacia la puerta.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que alguien pueda haberte seguido?" preguntó Ojoloco.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza. "Snape me dijo que rompiera mi varita el segundo después de Aparecerme, para que así no pudieran detectar ningún tipo de magia que pudiera haber realizado en los últimos cinco minutos."

Ah, eso explicaba por qué no tenía varita.

El resto de la noche pasó de la misma manera, con un duro interrogatorio, unas gotas de Veritaserum de vez en cuando, y algunas memorias revisadas en un viejo Pensadero. Ya casi estaba amaneciendo cuando acabaron. Los chicos Weasley ya se habían quedado dormidos, desparramados en el sofá, y Lupin se veían incluso más pálido de lo que es normal para un Hombre lobo. Hasta los gruñidos de Ojoloco habían dejado de ser groseros.

Malfoy se instaló en el viejo cuarto de Sirius, a partir de la inesperada sugerencia de Harry. La única persona que no estaba de acuerdo era la señora Weasley, ya que todavía no había limpiado el cuarto de Sirius y decía que Malfoy podía morir por inhalar tal cantidad de polvo.

El se me acercó mientras subía y me detuvo. "Gracias," dijo, en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por mantener tu palabra."

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"Por siempre tener la puerta abierta. Bueno, la puerta no estaba abierta, pero Ojoloco la abrió con su varita." Me dio una sonrisa apagada.

Traté de reprimir mi sorpresa por su cordial, y casi amigable trato. "Ojoloco es una persona muy amable una vez que llegas a conocerlo." Ladeé mi cabeza a un lado, mirándolo detenidamente. "¿Entonces te quedarás con nosotros?"

El se me quedó mirando fijamente. "Prometo que haré lo que esté en mi poder para quedarme hasta el final."

"Esa es una respuesta bastante vaga, especialmente de alguien que dice querer ganarse nuestra confianza."

"Es una respuesta sincera."

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

"Estoy hablando en serio."

"Yo también."

Le fruncí el ceño. "Debes de estar consciente del peso que ahora reposa sobre tus hombros. Si llegas a traicionarnos, o si eres un muy buen mentiroso, el mundo será todo caos y miseria. Tu-sabes-quién no tiene una lógica o una mente estable como para poder ver las consecuencias de su dominio sobre el mundo."

"Sé lo que hago, Granger. Ten un poco de fe." Y con eso, se volteó para dirigirse a las escaleras, dejándome algo preocupada por sus palabras.

xXx

Durante el verano, los miembros de la Orden aceptaron a Malfoy, de manera civil y casi amigable. Ni Malfoy ni yo discutíamos sobre nuestros encuentros pasados, pero casi siempre venían a la mente, cada vez que nos tropezábamos en alguna parte de la casa para conversar. Pude descubrir que era un conversador cínico, vigorizante y algo obstinado; probablemente fue Malfoy el que me ayudó a conservar mi salud mental durante las largas y tediosas horas que pasamos en esa casa aburrida y apretujada.

Tal vez fue por mi cercanía a Malfoy que me tomé tan mal las noticias, aunque claro los demás tampoco las recibieron muy bien que digamos.

xXx

La puerta se abrió de repente, chocando con la pared y despertando a Walburga Black, incitando su mantra de "SUCIOS TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE" y "SANGRE SUCIAS DESPRECIABLES" ensuciando, las ya de por si negras alfombras de la casa. Después de maldecir y cerrar las cortinas sobre el retrato, Ojoloco pasó a la cocina, donde los demás miembros de la Orden todavía se encontraban.

"Ni estaba dispuesto a cooperar, ni entrenado, ni calificado, muchacho…"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Los ojos de Harry, casi danzando detrás de sus anteojos.

La mirada de Ojoloco se concentró en Shacklebolt, y Kinsgley negó con la cabeza. "Ahora no muchacho, ahora no." Nos echó de la cocina, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco.

Los tres nos quedamos viendo, sorprendidos, hasta que Ron sacó un Oído Extendible de un de sus bolsillos.

"Sabía que era buena idea guardar uno de estos." Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, le arrebaté el oído de su mano, y lo coloqué en la puerta, haciéndoles señas a los chicos -los cuales seguían peleando sobre lo injusto de la situación- para que hicieran silencio.

"…el chico Malfoy…se fue sin siquiera…nos desobedeció…no podía esperar…demasiado tarde…"

"…confiar en él?...dejar información…un desastre…"

"…engaño?...después de todo…Mortífago…"

Me eché hacia atrás, sorprendida. Harry y Ron se lanzaron hacía el Oído Extensible, luchando por el pequeño objeto, mientras me retiraba. No es que me sorprendiera, pero de seguro no esperaba _eso. _Después del mes que había pasado con Malfoy, de verdad pensaba que había cambiado. Había visto algo en el, algo que nadie mas había visto, y me _gustaba_. Supongo que algunas cosas son demasiado buenas para ser verdad.

xXx

La confrontación final sucedió, irónicamente, el día del cumpleaños de Harry. La noche anterior, habíamos descubierto y destruido el quito Horrocrux, la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry había estado ansioso en conseguir el sexto y séptimo Horrocrux, el cual creía que era el mismísimo Voldemort. Con las esperanzas de conseguir pistas sobre el objeto, decidimos ir hacia el Valle de Godric, la noche de su cumpleaños, solos.

Qué decisión tan estúpida y ridícula.

El segundo en el que aparecimos en la vieja casa de Harry, sentí como algo me recorría la espalda, y después nos encontramos rodeados de figuras en largas y negras capas. Mortífagos, por supuesto.

Traté de Aparecerme, pero sentí como la magia en el lugar no me permitía hacerlo, y por las miradas en las caras de Ron y Harry, ellos se habían dado cuenta de lo mismo. Estábamos atrapados. Metí la mano dentro de mi abrigo, presionando el Galeón que estaba en mi bolsillo, el cual alertaba a los otros miembros de la Orden que estaba en serio peligro, pero ya para cuando llegaran ya estaríamos muertos o secuestrados.

"Bueno, bueno, si no es nuestro trío favorito." Una fría voz habló, y casi de inmediato reconocieron a Lucius Malfoy. Este hecho solo reducía las posibilidades de salir del lugar con vida.

"Púdrete, Malfoy," gruñó Harry.

"Modales, muchacho, ¿o es que te los debo enseñar?"

"Púdrase, Señor Malfoy."

Los ojos de Malfoy relucieron como si estuvieran en llamas. "_Crucio_."

Ron envolvió mi mano con la suya, deteniéndome de sacar mi varita y maldecir a Lucius Malfoy. Cerré los ojos, tratando de ahogar los gritos de agonía provenientes de Harry. Sabía que si abría mis ojos, lo perdería todo, y ese no era el momento adecuado para un colapso mental.

"Malfoy."

La voz chillona y para nada familiar resonó en el aire, y mis ojos se abrieron de repente. Nunca había escuchado esa voz en mi vida, pero por la cantidad de maldad contenida en esa sola palabra supe que solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona. Inmediatamente los gritos cesaron mientras Lucius cortaba abruptamente la maldición y se arrodillaba a una figura vestida negro, incluso más que el resto, si eso podía ser posible.

"Me disculpo, mi Señor."

Quería bufar ante la ironía de ver Lucius Malfoy arrodillado dejando que su preciosa y cara capa tocara la tierra y el barro de donde, el se jactaba, provenía mi linaje. Otra vez, la idea era salir vivos de esta situación, no provocar a los otros.

"El era mío. No podías tocarlo."

Un silencio tenebroso se expandió en el aire. Casi podía oír el temor en la voz de Malfoy mientras replicaba, "Pe-perdóneme, mi Señor. Solamente quería debilitarlo para usted."

"Olvidas, Malfoy; que el perdón es una debilidad. _Crucio." _Mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Voldemort, quien hablaba en el mismo tono peligroso y suave, mientras Malfoy se retorcía de dolor. "¿Debilitarlo? ¿Es acaso un juguete? ¿No piensas acaso en lo que habría pasado si se te pasaba la mano? Tiene que estar consciente para mí. No tenias derecho a meterte con lo que es mío."

Con un movimiento de muñeca, la maldición terminó, y los gritos de Lucius se convirtieron en sollozos. "Ahora, Potter. Este es el último encuentro que tendremos; lo juro por mi alma." El hizo una pausa y se echó a reír, un sonido incomodo viniendo desde nuestros adversarios. "O por lo menos, lo juro por una de mis almas."

Harry se limpió la sangre que caía de su labio. "Si, por que no tendré que pensar en tu patética existencia después que patee tu cuerpo frío y muerto. ¿Y sabes qué? Esta vez, será por algo bueno." Metió la mano en su capa y sacó la fría y brillante diadema de Ravenclaw y lanzó a los pies de Voldemort. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa por unos instantes, para después cambiar la sorpresa por la ira.

"¿Pero no has encontrado los últimos dos, verdad? Ni tu pequeña Sangresucia podrá ayudarte a encontrarlos. Yo, sin embargo, tengo mi propio informante, quien sabe donde los estarás buscando. Tengo la suerte de tenerlo, ya que me dijo donde podría encontrarte esta noche. Creo que lo recompensare con el placer de matar a tus patéticos compañeros mientras tu observas." Su labio se curvó en una terrible sonrisa. "Malfoy."

El rubio en el suelo se retorció mientras hablaba. "¿S-si, mi Señor?"

Los ojos de Voldemort relampaguearon con desdén al ver el cuerpo en el piso. "Tú no, estúpido. Tu hijo."

Pude escuchar el gruñido de Ron mientras yo hundía mis uñas en la palma de su mano. No. No él.

"Draco Malfoy."

No.

_No._

Silencio.

"¿Me buscan?" desde el oscuro y largo cielo, una figura montada en una escoba descendió, flotando despreocupadamente encima de nuestras cabezas. De repente, unos cincuenta rayos azules y rojos fueron disparados sobre nuestras cabezas. Estaba a punto de reaccionar con mi propio set de hechizos cuando vi que los hechizos que habían lanzado antes eran para los Mortífagos. Ah, la Orden por fin se había decidido a aparecer y salvar nuestros traseros. Los demás Mortífagos ya habían sacado sus varitas lanzando sus propias maldiciones. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Harry mirando a Draco en forma vengativa, apuntando su varita hacia el rubio, dispuesto a mucho más que lanzarle un arcoíris.

"¡Harry, no!" me lancé hacia Harry haciendo que los dos rodáramos por el suelo, lanzando un chorro de luz purpura hacia un Mortífago, el cual gritó de dolor mientras el hechizo lo lanzaba unos cuantos metros en el aire.

"¿Qué haces, Hermione?" me siseó Harry, furioso.

Esquive otro hechizo que venía hacia nosotros. "No lo lastimes. No es nuestro enemigo."

"Si, pero tampoco es nuestro aliado ¿verdad?"

Harry intentó incorporarse y yo lo volví a empujar, esquivando un chorro de luz azul. "Pero no lo lastimes. No al menos hasta saber por quien está peleando." Ante la mirada dudosa de Harry, añadí, "¿Por favor?"

Lo sentí tensarse a mi lado. "Bien." Después de dejarlo ir, me levanté y me di cuenta que la Orden se había revelado y que la batalla se empezaba a poner peligrosa. Creí ver una mata de pelo rojo entre unas piernas, pero pronto desapareció de mi vista, y no pude ver mejor.

Mientras la pelea continuaba, recuerdo un punto en el que Draco apareció de la nada con Nagini flotando en una esfera transparente. Las maldiciones se detuvieron de repente, todos prestando atención a lo que iba a suceder. Un líquido escarlata se comenzó a concentrar en la esfera, la serpiente retorciéndose, y causando que líneas rojas se esparcieran por el globo. Se escuchó un llanto de angustia y todos nos volteamos a ver a Vodemort, quien se encontraba arrodillado y con una mano en su pecho.

"¿Cómo se siente, Riddle, morir? Debe ser un dolor mucho peor al de dividir tu alma en siete, ¿no es así? Todo se trata de sacrificio." Sus ojos grises voltearon a ver a Harry pero rápidamente regresaron a la serpiente, donde aparentemente el sexto Horrocrux conoció su final.

Entonces, una cantidad de energía tremenda salió del cuerpo de Voldemort, lanzando a todo mundo al suelo. Con un brillo maniático en sus ojos, se levantó del suelo en dirección al caído Draco Malfoy.

"Eres un idiota, igual que tu padre."

"No soy," ladró Malfoy, "como mi padre." Le lanzó una maldición a Voldemort, pero fue fácilmente esquivada, cayendo al suelo y dejando el pasto chamuscado.

"Eso no importa. El tendrá el mismo final que tu, por ser un completo imbécil."

Malfoy escupió la sangre que le caía del labio hacia un lado. "Entonces tu nos seguirás, viendo como somos de parecidos."

"_Avada Kedavra."_

"¡No!" La frase que creí había salido de mi boca, salió fue de la de Harry, quien se interpuso entre la maldición y Malfoy al último segundo, tomando el impacto de la misma.

Por un momento, solo hubo silencio. Luego, una erupción de chillidos y gemidos. Me lancé al suelo, al lado de Harry, meneándolo por los hombros.

No…

Mis ojos se humedecieron mientras meneaba su frío y muerto cuerpo, entonces sentí unos brazos arropar los míos.

"Déjalo ir."

Obedecí, incluso sabiendo que no debía hacerlo. Sentí esos brazos guiarme, y a través de mi borrosa visión, pude ver que algo negro se acercaba a Harry.

Lo que pasó después es como un borrón para mí. Por un momento, Harry había sido lanzado al aire, como si fuera algún tipo de retorcido trofeo, al siguiente había desaparecido. La multitud de Mortífagos paró por un instante, viendo para los lados, confundidos y molestos. Luego, una voz gritó "¡Avada Kedavra!".

Y eso fue.

Sorpresa, furia e incredulidad, todas estaban marcadas en la cara de Voldemort al caer. Después de un momento, un coro de hechizos salió de aquellos que todavía estaban sorprendidos pero fueron los suficientemente rápidos para evitar que los Mortífagos huyeran. Harry salió de donde se había estado escondiendo, totalmente corpóreo y vivo.

El nos contó después que Voldemort había creado un octavo Horrocrux inconscientemente, al tratar de matarlo cuando estaba pequeño, y como una parte del alma de Voldemort había caído en Harry, la Maldición Asesina había rebotado, y que al sacrificarse, el se había ganado una oportunidad de volver, esta vez sin el pedazo de alma de Voldemort en el. Y, por supuesto, el Horrocrux que había estado en su cuerpo, había sido destruido.

Cuando le preguntamos cómo era que sabía todo eso, nos dijo una tontería acerca de un encuentro con Dumbledore en King Cross. Todos asumimos que probablemente había sufrido algún daño cerebral mientras estaba 'muerto'. Malfoy, por otra parte, había asentido con la cabeza todo el tiempo, como si supiera algo.

Malfoy. Ese desgraciado, traidor y manipulador. Después de aclarar todo y cuando ya todo había empezado a calmarse, Malfoy se encontró con que no era nadie para mí. ¿Por qué? De hecho, no tengo una razón válida, pero no me iba a poner a razonar conmigo misma por eso. No, me dije que él nos había traicionado, aunque fuera para bien. Le había abierto la puerta (bueno, no, eso lo había hecho Ojoloco, pero ese no es el punto), lo había dejado entrar (otra vez, fue Ojoloco, pero ustedes me entienden), y me había hecho su amiga (eso sí lo hice. Más o menos.) ¿Y qué hizo él en cambio? Correr hacia los Mortifagos sin decirnos nada e idear su propio plan.

Es verdad, los Mortífagos se habían estado escondiendo en Hogwarts, y Draco los había engañado para ir a conversar con el retrato de Dumbledore, el cual lo había ayudado en la parte final del plan.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Malfoy había irrespetado la…cosita que teníamos. Fuese lo que fuese, el había tomado la confianza que le habíamos dado, que _yo _le di, y la había usado a su antojo. Aunque todo salió bien al final, eso no cambia el hecho de que podría haber salido todo muy mal solo por el hecho de no decirle a nadie.

Sinceramente, todo era porque había dado por sentado que había _algo_ entre nosotros. Después de todo, seguía siendo una adolescente común y corriente, con hormonas comunes y corrientes.

Al parecer todo el mundo lo había aceptado y perdonado, y todo se había vuelto civil y tranquilo, llegando a algo parecido a la amistad con algunos miembros de la Orden. Todos menos yo, por supuesto. Asumiendo que había estado emocionalmente dolida, no hay cosa igual que la furia de una mujer emocionalmente dolida ¿verdad? Me negué a hablar con él y evité cualquier tipo de contacto visual durante todo el verano. Pensé que al volver a Hogwarts, podría evitarlo más fácilmente ya que me habían nombrado Premio Anual. Por supuesto, el destino nunca es bueno ¿y quién mas si no Malfoy terminó siendo el otro Premio Anual?

Podría haber discutido, pero la verdad era que el puesto se lo habían asignado a Malfoy más por su seguridad que como premio. Hogwarts conservó la tradición de las cuatro casas, obviamente sin aprender la lección de que Slytherin podría tener personajes bastante curiosos, y si Malfoy hubiese retornado a los dormitorios de Slytherin, su seguridad podría haber estado en riesgo, ya que algunos hijos de Mortífagos volverían ese año.

Ese no es el punto. El punto es, que me encontraba atrapada en una misión muy difícil. Trataba de ignorarlo a toda costa, y me encontré a mi misma evadiendo la biblioteca. Cada vez que me asignaban un ensayo, me encerraba en mi cuarto, tratando de terminar el ensayo lo más rápido posible para evitar cualquier…_incidente._ Todo el disfrute que obtenía haciendo mis ensayos se veían opacados por mis memorias. Era al cruel, el hecho de que cada pluma y cada pergamino me recordara alguno de nuestros encuentros. Si, no había duda. Aborrecía los ensayos.

Y aun así, el no se daba por vencido. Ignoré cada intento de conversación con él, incluso cuando empezó a enviarme flores, chocolates y una muy incómoda y _pública _disculpa por haber traicionado mi confianza durante la cena. Podría parecer cruel, negarle el perdón ante tales intentos de disculpas tan patéticos, pero yo no iba a hacer lo que los demás esperaban solo por hacerlo.

Últimamente, habíamos alcanzado el límite causado por tanta tensión entre ambos.

Me encontraba en la sala privada de los premios anuales trabajando en un ensayo de estudios muggles sobre religión. Específicamente sobre el perdón y como era este percibido por otras religiones. ¿Irónico, no?

La puerta de entrada se abrió y el otro Premio Anual entró a la sala. Rápidamente, tomé todas mis cosas para irme a mi cuarto. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una mano agarró mi brazo, haciendo que mis libros, mi pergamino y mi pluma cayeran al suelo.

"Te ves azorada," remarcó el. "¿Apurada por hacer algo?"

"Alejándome de ti," contesté.

"¿Algo _importante_?"

"Alejándome de ti."

El lanzó un suspiro. "¿Podemos hablar, Granger?"

"Tengo un ensayo que escribir, Malfoy. Conversar con un ex-mortífago no es una de mis prioridades en este momento, gracias."

"¿Al menos me puedes decir algo? Escribe tu ensayo, haz lo que quiera, pero ayúdame en esto."

Le eché un vistazo a mi cuarto, donde mi cobardía residía, pero la mirada suplicante de Malfoy me hizo suspirar, y volver al sofá, donde recogí todas mis cosas y tomando mi pluma comencé a escribir el ensayo.

_El perdón…_

No. Sonaba demasiado cliché para la introducción.

_En todo el mundo, hay solo una virtud que se destaca de las otras…_

"Muy bien, Granger. Ya me he disculpado mil veces. _Al menos. _¿Cuál es la razón por la cual no hablas conmigo?"

"Estoy hablando contigo. ¿Qué más quieres?"

No, todavía era una introducción terrible.

_Muggle, hechicero, bruja o ser no humano; no importa que seas o que fueras, siempre y cuando…_

No, no…

"¿Por qué eres así? Podíamos tener una conversación antes de esto. Las recuerdo por que las disfrutaba. ¿Qué cambió desde entonces?"

"¿Hablaba en serio? "¿Te refieres a algo aparte de tu traición? ¿Ese pequeño plan del cual no le contaste a nadie? ¡Muchas persona pudieron haber muerto por tu culpa, menos mal que fuimos los suficientemente afortunados!"

El negó con la cabeza. "No es eso. Todo el mundo olvidó eso. No estás molesta por eso."

"Si lo estoy."

"No, no lo estas."

"Que si."

"Que no."

"Que _si._"

El dio un suspiro exasperado, rodando lo ojos. "Por Merlín, Granger, ¿me podrías decir cuál es tu bendito problema?"

"Mira, Malfoy. No quiero hablar de esto. ¿Podrías dejarme en paz?" Dije volviendo a mi ensayo- a mi ahora modificado ensayo.

_**El perdón es una virtud que solo poseen los hechiceros y brujas más valientes.**_

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

El contestó alzando una ceja.

Mis ojos se fruncieron aun más.

El lazó una mano como modo de rendición. "Bien, si quieres que te deje sola-"

"Oh, que perceptivo eres ¿no?"

"-solo ayúdame. Responde la pregunta."

"Ay por Dios. Creó que ser un Mortífago malvado te ha afectado. ¿Has tenido algún problema de audición últimamente?" le contesté, molesta. "Lar-gate."

El me miró por un buen rato. "¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, Granger. Nunca vas a cambiar." Y se levantó dispuesto a salir.

Ey, ey, ey. _¿Qué?_

"¿Disculpa?"

"Dije que lo olvidaras, Granger. Olvídalo." El menó la mano en forma desdeñosa y se volteó. Oh _no, _no lo hizo. Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras pero no actúes como si fueras mejor que yo.

"Bien." Esperaba que lo calmado de mi voz opacara lo molesta que me sentía. "¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema? Eres tú. Tu, y toda la humillación y rabia que me hiciste sentir." Me levanté de la mesa, y caminé hacia él. "Te odio, Malfoy. Te odio tanto que no podrías ni siquiera imaginar cuanto te odio, ¿entonces por qué no dejas de molestarme y me dejas en paz?"

El parecía un poco sorprendido por mis palabras. "Yo-"

"Y ya que hablamos de esto, puedes llevarte todas tus flores, todos tus chocolates y toda la basura que está ocupando mi cuarto, porque ya no tengo donde ponerlos, y no se queman cuando trato de-"

Fui rudamente interrumpida cuando el presionó sus labios contra los míos.

Después de romper el beso, lo miré, sorprendida. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Algo para callarte."

"Oh, imprudente tu-"

Todo aquello que iba a decirle se me olvidó, cuando el comenzó otra vez a usar su técnica conmigo. Ay, si que sabe besar.

Yo lo empujé. "¿Podrías parar?"

"Siempre y cuando dejes de ignorarme y me des una oportunidad."

"Bien." Un momento, ¿qué? "No, claro que no."

Rápidamente dirigí mi mirada hacia el escritorio donde mi lógica residía, no sin antes ver el retazo de una sonrisa arrogante curvar sus labios. Imbécil estúpido, con sus estúpidas ropas de diseñador y sus estúpidos zapatos italianos y su estúpido cabello rubio y sus estúpidos ojos grises, y era un estúpido por ser tan guapo.

"¿Entonces, a Hogsmade este sábado?"

Estúpido _hechizo. _Suspiré. No estaba mal el rendirse de vez en cuando ¿verdad?

"Con una condición."

"¿Cuál?"

"Me debes siete rollos de pergamino. Uno por cada año en el que saboteaste mis ensayos."

Su respuesta fue una risa y otro beso.

Tal vez los ensayos no eran tan malos después de todo.

* * *

_N/T: Y así llegamos al capítulo final :) Gracias a lazer-angel por dejarme traducir Essays, a Tina por revisar todo. Fue un placer traducir para ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado la historia como me gustó a mí cuando la leí por primera vez. ¿Desean dejarle un mensaje a la autora? ¡Háganlo! Que yo me encargaré de traducirles sus hermosos mensajes :D _

_Un beso y nos vemos pronto :D_


End file.
